The Virology Program Project has been expanded by the addition of a number of new faculty members and projects sponsored by the Cancer Research Center. The project involves primarily research with the Epstein-Barr virus and other herpes group viruses; it is the major source of support for EBV research at Chapel Hill. The schematic interest of the Project is in persistent virus infections viewed from molecular and pathogenetic standpoints. The Project concentrates on studies of the EBV DNA content of human malignant tissues against a background of basic studies of the EBV episome. EBV and cytomegalovirus chromatin structures are being investigated as are EBV cell surface receptors and lymphocyte growth control mechanisms. It also includes projects involving study of pathobiologic mechanisms, cell-mediated immunity to EBV infections, and viral enzymology as related to antiviral substances. Core facilities that benefit the Project are Tissue Culture with Virus Containment and glassware washing and Electron Microscopy.